


You Always Bring Me Back

by 7_Magpies



Series: Shyan Song Fics [13]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Banter, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Song: That's So Us (Allie X), Songfic, but just for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Magpies/pseuds/7_Magpies
Summary: “Do you ever think that maybe in the future you’ll look back at a moment? ... Like, the feeling that a moment that is completely normal will stick out in your mind because of that?”“Like you’ll remember it because it’s ordinary?” Shane sounds a little confused.“Yeah. I guess it doesn’t make sense.”“Not really, but if that’s something you feel, then it must be something.”Or: Ryan comes to terms with how he feels about his best friend, and gets a pleasant surprise-----This is a songfic based on "That's So Us" by Allie X. It is a standalone and unrelated to other works in the series.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan Song Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857880
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	You Always Bring Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually requested by a reader! I had never heard this song but now it's stuck in my head, so thanks for that. I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Thanks to the bridge club for appreciating my Pitbull joke.

_ “What I like about you baby _

_ Is how you annoy me daily,  _

_ But you still fuckin’ amaze me. _

_ That’s so us.” _

“You’re insufferable,” Ryan says, smiling despite himself.

“So I’ve heard. Mostly from you. Primarily from you, really,” Shane replied, still working on the stage for Puppet History for the new season. Ryan didn’t have to set up on the Watcher Weekly couch beside him to finish up. Really, he didn’t have to still be at the office, but he didn’t want to leave Shane by himself. He was debating that stance, though, when Shane started singing one of his dumb songs for the new season as he worked. 

The worst part of it was that he did like Shane’s music. Despite having limited musical experience, Shane was pretty damn good at writing songs and picking the music. He wasn’t a bad singer, either, when he wasn’t putting on a dumb voice. It was annoying as hell. No way was Ryan saying he enjoyed the music, not without a gun to his head. So he fell back on his usual show of affection towards Shane: insults. 

“Did you seriously rhyme ‘kodak’ with ‘kodak’?” he asked after listening to some more of Shane’s song (he was trying to ignore him, honest).

“It worked for Pitbull!”

“No, it didn’t! It didn’t work for Kodak, either.” 

Shane chuckled. “Okay, I’ll rework that one a little bit. Technically you shouldn’t be listening to me singing anyways, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Yeah, and so is who will win, and yet,” he says with a pointed look, causing Shane to laugh again. 

“Good point. Hey, can you give me a hand for a sec?”

“Sure thing.” Ryan sat his laptop on the couch beside where he was sitting and walked over to where Shane was holding up the curtain. 

“Just hold this steady for me please.”

He did, and watched Shane’s long fingers work on the curtain where he had accidentally broken it moving the theater. 

“There. Go ahead and let go.” 

He did, and the knot pulled loose, causing the curtain to fall. Shane and Ryan both grabbed for it at the same time, and Shane’s hand ended up covering Ryan’s.

That’s when Ryan realized how close he and Shane were standing. He could hear Shane’s breath, see the small freckle in the corner of his left eye, feel the heat radiating from him. Shane’s hand stayed covering his for a moment, and their eyes met. Ryan had no idea what was happening, but this felt like a Moment. After a long moment, Shane clears his throat and looks down, moving his hand off of Ryan’s. “I’m gonna finish this next week, I need to bring some stuff to fix it with. I’m gonna get my stuff and get ready to head out.”

“Yeah. Okay. Me too. I’ll see you next week.”

“See you then.” 

Ryan packs his bag quickly and leaves the office, his head spinning the entire time.  _ What the hell was that? _

_ “Yeah, we’re both a lot to handle... _

_ We take on the world together, _

_ That’s so us.” _

The next week is back to normal, and neither of them mention what happened the week before…  _ whatever _ that was.

Ryan is more aware of every interaction between him and Shane, though. Their banter that leans towards flirting, the way they gang up against Steven.  _ Poor Steven _ , Ryan thinks, but he did know what he was getting into when he decided to start this company with them. Shane and Ryan’s interactions have been mostly the same for years, so really, Steven had full warning. 

Ryan thinks about that decision, to strike out on their own and do their own thing, be their own bosses, take on the world of online entertainment. He doesn’t think he’d do it with anyone other than Shane. He doesn’t know what he’d have done if Shane hadn’t decided to join him, either. 

He’s snapped out of the thought spiral of “what if”s when Shane nudges him, trying to get his attention. “Ryan? You good there?”

“Hm? Yeah. I’m good. Sorry. What’s up?” Shane rolled his eyes, smiling fondly, and recapped the last few minutes of their conversation. Ryan actually tracked it this time. Mostly. He only zoned out when Shane smiled at him again.  _ Has he always been handsome? Why am I just now noticing it? _

_ “And I sing in the car _

_ While you play air guitar. _

_ That’s so you, that’s so me, _

_ That’s so us.” _

Shane and Ryan are in the car by themselves, driving to the next location for “Weird and/or Wonderful World” ahead of the crew so Shane can finalize a few things with the people they’re meeting. 

Ryan somehow managed to wrangle the aux cord away from Shane and his ridiculous playlists to put up his own music. They get to one song and Ryan sings along softly, drumming against the steering wheel. He looks over at one point and sees Shane playing air guitar and head banging. 

He can’t help laugh at him. “Dude, what are you doing?”

“I don’t know the words, but this is a good song.”

“I’m finally introducing you to good music then?”

Shane just laughed, rolling his eyes. “Whatever.” 

They jammed out in the car, laughing at each other’s antics. It felt natural to Ryan, goofing off with Shane like this. It was just  _ them, _ no cameras or coworkers, and Ryan enjoyed every minute of it - even when Shane did manage to regain the aux and put up some of his music that Ryan teased him about. 

Ryan couldn’t help watching Shane as he sang along to whatever dumb music he had put on. He was grinning so widely, singing along, and his eyes were bright. Ryan was hit with the cliched thought that Shane’s face was like the sun, that he couldn’t look at it too closely, except that he wanted to. Wanted to memorize his expression, how he looked when he was so completely at ease. 

He looked back at the road, feeling like it might be easier to talk to Shane about what he was feeling if he wasn’t being fixed with Shane’s gaze. “Do you ever think that maybe in the future you’ll look back at a moment? Like it’ll be a memory you’ll revisit?”

“Sure. Like when you screamed at the flashlight in the Sallie House.”

He shuddered a little at the memory. “Not what I meant. Like, the feeling that a moment that is completely normal will stick out in your mind because of that?”

“Like you’ll remember it because it’s ordinary?” Shane sounds a little confused.

“Yeah. I guess it doesn’t make sense.”

“Not really, but if that’s something you feel, then it must be something.” He goes back to singing along to the music, and Ryan tries to understand why them together feels so special. 

_ “When I’m sick, when I’m sad, _

_ You always bring me back.” _

One morning a few days later, Ryan called in sick to work. He wasn’t really sick, but he didn’t want to go into the office and see people. See Shane.

The day before, Shane had made an innocuous enough comment about going out on a date with someone. It was just a passing mention, but it made Ryan’s heart feel like it stopped in his chest. Which was ridiculous and unreasonable, but happened just the same. Luckily it was the end of the day, and Ryan was able to leave the office and go home without having to make much more conversation. He still felt the hollowness in his chest when he woke up the next day, and decided to take advantage of the fact he was his own boss.

He stayed in his room trying to get work done (and accomplishing approximately none of it) when he heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was one of his roommates that had forgotten his key or something, he went and opened the door.

Shane was standing there, looking concerned. “Ryan? Are you okay?”

He was not expecting this development. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just not feeling too great. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to check on you.”

“Well, I’m fine.” It came out a little sharper than he meant it to, and he winced at his own words.

“Ryan, can I come in?”

“I guess.” He stepped back and let Shane walk into his apartment. “Everything okay?”

“That’s what I was wondering.” He sat on Ryan’s couch and looked up at him with an expression Ryan didn’t recognize. “Are you okay? Steven said you called in sick?”

“I’m just under the weather.”

“Don’t lie to me, Ry.” His voice was so gentle, and Ryan felt his stomach drop through to his knees at being found out so easily. 

“I’m alright, Shane,” he says, not meeting his friend’s eye. 

“Bullshit. What’s bothering you?”

“It’s stupid, and I’m alright, I just needed a day to get over it, okay?” Ryan knows his voice is starting to come out frantic, but he can’t quite control it. He’s still not looking at Shane, but he sees out of the corner of his eye that Shane has stood and stepped towards him. 

“Ryan. You can talk to me, you know that, right?” and his voice is so soft and gentle that Ryan feels some rush of emotion that he can’t analyze in the moment. 

“I would but I don’t know what to say, I don’t know why I’m feeling like this, I’m just confused, okay?” He finally looks up at Shane, and sees that his friend is looking down at him with such a concerned expression that Ryan almost wants to cry. 

“It’s alright, Ryan. You don’t have to know why you feel a certain way. Just tell me how you’re feeling.” 

With Shane looking at him with that face, Ryan remembered the way Shane always made him feel secure on location shoots for “Unsolved,” and he felt that hit him again. It was Shane, and no matter what, he’d always be there for Ryan. 

“It’s just… I think… dammit, this is hard to say.” 

“Is it about me? Did I do something?”

“No! No, it’s - well - it’s not something you…” He groaned, not sure how to say what he was trying to say. He looked at the ground and took a deep breath before saying in a rush “I think I’m jealous.”

He looked back up at Shane’s face, not sure what he expected to see. What he got was Shane’s somewhat confused face. “Jealous? Of who?”

“This is… gonna sound really stupid, okay? I just… you mentioned yesterday about having a date and I…” He trailed off, not sure how to finish that statement. 

“Are you… jealous that I was going out?” His face doesn’t look like he’s judging Ryan, instead he seems to really be trying to understand what Ryan’s feeling. 

“Maybe? I don’t know, Shane, I just, I told you it was stupid, didn’t I?”

“It’s not. But why would you be jealous? Do you think I’d spend less time with you or…?” Ryan has to be imagining things, because he thinks he hears a note of hopefulness in Shane’s voice, and he doesn’t know what to think about that.

“I think I’m… I think I’m falling for you. A little bit. And if that makes you uncomfortable, I’m really sorry, I won’t-”

“Ryan, it’s okay.” 

“What… what do you mean?” He isn’t going to let himself jump to conclusions and assume that Shane is saying what he thinks Shane’s saying. 

“I mean that I feel the same way. You don’t have to be ashamed of it.” 

He looks back up at Shane’s stupid big head and his stupid beautiful face. “No, you don’t - you just - you went on a date last night?”

“Because I was trying to get over you. Trust me, I know how I feel.” He places a large hand on the side of Ryan’s neck, tracing his thumb across Ryan’s jawline, and he can’t help it.

He stands on his toes and kisses Shane. It’s short and quick, rushed, but Ryan feels like he’s seeing pieces fall into place for the first time. 

They stand there and look at each other for a long moment before Shane speaks up. “Yeah,” is all he can say, and Ryan laughs a little bit despite himself. 

“Yeah.” 

The second kiss becomes the fourth becomes - Ryan loses count after a few minutes, his head spinning with the rush of emotions. They finally pull apart and catch their breath. 

“Hey… do you maybe… want to go out sometime?” Shane asks. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Maybe I should bring you back to work now, though.”

“Not sure I want to do that.”

“Good point,” Shane replies with a smile that makes Ryan’s heart stutter, and then Shane makes him lose his breath again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to take requests, so if you have one drop a comment or send me a DM on tumblr, you can find me here at in-between-sleep-and-awake
> 
> If you enjoyed, be sure to leave kudos!


End file.
